This disclosure generally relates to the use of fasteners to secure two or more structures or workpieces (at least one of which is made of composite material, such as fiber-reinforced plastic) in a manner such that high interference fit of the fasteners within their respective holes in the layers is achieved. In particular, this disclosure relates to interference fit fastener assemblies comprising a bolt or a pin and a mating part (e.g., a nut or a collar) and not including a sleeve surrounding the fastener.
Normal practice for fastening multiple layers of material together is to clamp up the layers, drill holes, and then insert some type of fastener into the holes and thereby secure the layers together. The fasteners are usually inserted in a net or clearance fit in the receiving holes in the layers. For many applications this will be sufficient. However, when the assembled structure is subjected to cyclic loading, the looseness of the fit of the fasteners within their holes will result in continual working of the fasteners within their holes. This in turn may lead to fretting and fatigue issues with either the fastener or the surrounding region of the layers adjacent a particular hole.
To solve the foregoing problems, it is known that the utilization of a high interference fit of the fastener in the hole can effectively prevent the majority of this fretting due to cyclic loading of the assembled structure. High interference creates a tighter joint that reduces movement, resulting in enhanced fatigue performance. In many cases an oversized fastener will be driven directly into the receiving hole in the layers. Typically, some lubricant is applied to the fastener and hole before assembly to reduce the tendency toward abrasion as the fastener is pushed into the hole. In other cases a sleeve is slipped into the hole in a net or clearance fit followed by the drive-in of an oversized fastener with or without lubricant to radially expand the sleeve in order to create an interference fit condition.
Currently there are two primary solutions for fasteners used in the assembly of composite wing structures in aircraft production: (1) sleeved bolt systems; and (2) clearance fit fasteners with cap seals. The use of sleeved bolt systems has the following drawbacks: (a) the parts require complicated installation methods; (b) the parts require careful handling to prevent damage; and (c) the system requires extensive in-process measurements (resulting in longer assembly time). The use of clearance fit fasteners with cap seals has the following drawbacks: (a) this system allows for increased joint deflection over time, affecting fatigue performance; and (b) the amount of time involved in seal cap application increases assembly time. In addition, existing interference fit solutions used in metallic aircraft structure may not be optimized to reduce the installation force load when a fastener is installed. A high installation force load may cause composite material to crack or excessively delaminate.
It would be desirable to provide improved interference fit fasteners for installation in composite material which reduce installation force loads and address one or more of the drawbacks identified in the preceding paragraph.